


timing is everything

by inimitabler



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WHW 2020, Wayhaught Week 2020, Wynonnus Interruptus, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: Five times Wynonna interrupts Waverly and Nicole, and one time she doesn't.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	timing is everything

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but here's my work for Day 4: Wynonnus Interruptus for Wayhaught Week 2020!
> 
> Unedited and loosely (or not at all) proofread, so all mistakes are my own.

(1)

Waverly couldn’t get enough of Nicole.

They had just kissed for the first time (and several more times) two days ago, and Waverly was addicted. She had never felt this way with Champ. Sure, kissing him had been nice when she was in the mood, but Nicole? Waverly couldn’t get enough. 

Kissing Nicole felt… Well, it felt like everything. It felt like fireworks, like supernovas, like magic. It was magic. _She_ was magic. Nicole was magic, and kissing her felt like coming home.

And this worried Waverly. She couldn’t let another person in again, just to end up losing them. She’d done it with Mama; she’d done it with Daddy and Willa. She’d done it with Uncle Curtis. She’d done it with Wynonna, and, though Wynonna was back, Waverly still worried every day that she would up and leave again.

But with Nicole, she tried putting her walls up. After that first meeting at Shorty’s, Waverly tried ignoring it. She really did. She tried ignoring Nicole, ignoring the way Nicole looked at her, ignoring the way she had been so drawn to her from the moment they met. She stayed with Champ for as long as she possibly could before she simply could not take it anymore. She tried “friends.” And then, because she was so tired of ignoring her feelings, she took a sledgehammer to the walls she had built and kissed Nicole with everything she had.

And Nicole kissed her back. Oh, she kissed her back. She kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until their lips were pink and swollen, and Waverly’s heart was in the clouds. 

And now, just days later, Waverly was taking a “break” and happened to find herself in the Sheriff’s Department office where Nicole happened to be doing paperwork. She was innocuously writing something on a notepad, stealing glances over at Nicole. 

They hadn’t yet talked about this thing, whatever it was, and Waverly was okay with it. Frankly, Nicole seemed to be okay with it too if the way she grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards Nedley’s office was any indication.

Waverly’s entire body lit on fire at the contact between their skin, at the thought of kissing her again. As Nicole pushed the office door open, Waverly smiled and tilted her chin up to reach Nicole’s lips. Nicole leaned down, their faces touched, and–

Nicole pulled away, turning to face an incoming Wynonna. Waverly turned, leaning against the open door to put space between herself and the redhead. Nicole leaned against the door frame awkwardly, trying too hard to appear casual.

( _It was cute_ , Waverly thought.)

But, damn, if she wasn’t frustrated with Wynonna’s awful timing.

“Why are you guys in Nedley’s office?” Wynonna asked obliviously.

Nicole stuttered, “Uh… cause, when w–”

“Yes.” Waverly agreed, hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.

“Okay, here she blows. Uh, Doc and I slept together.” Wynonna blurted out.

Waverly’s jaw dropped.

“And that’s news? Really?” Nicole laughed, then looked to see Waverly’s expression. “To you, to–okay.”

Nicole walked away to answer the phone, and Waverly watched her walk away, mind spinning in all sorts of directions. By the time Wynonna walked away after their conversation, Waverly’s mind was still reeling.

“You good over there, Waves?” Nicole asked, voice laced with amusement and genuine concern.

“Yeah, I’m just… thinking.” Waverly replied, still staring ahead where Wynonna was standing just moments ago.

She heard Nicole get up from her chair, heard footsteps getting closer to her, and gasped when she felt gentle hands settle loosely on her hips. 

“How would you like to… not think for a little bit?” Nicole grinned suggestively.

Waverly smirked, grabbing one of Nicole’s hands and leading her back into Nedley’s office. Take two.

* * *

(2)

The sound of the gunshot was still ringing in Waverly’s ears.

Waverly watched the bullet shoot through Nicole’s shirt, slam her against the wall, and bring her tumbling to the ground. Waverly screamed. Her heart stopped. She lost her breath for that brief moment when Nicole was laying on the ground, motionless.

Instantly, she rushed over to her. As Waverly tried to turn her over onto her back, Nicole was heaving, gasping for air. Wynonna said there was no blood, and Waverly didn’t even care at that moment. Maybe her… Maybe Nicole was a revenant. Or some other kind of demon.

Waverly truly could not have cared less. All she wanted was to make sure Nicole was alive and was going to stay alive. They’d deal with the rest later.

When Wynonna pulled open her shirt to reveal the bulletproof vest, Waverly let out a deep gasp, tears of relief coming to her eyes. She looked at Nicole with more admiration than she’d ever looked at anyone. (Some might have called it love.) A smile lit up her face, and she leaned over, wanting to press her face into Nicole’s alive, breathing, working body just to remind herself.

She was alive. Nicole was alive. Nicole had gotten shot, and she was alive. Waverly had watched the bullet penetrate Nicole’s uniform, and Nicole was alive. God, was she glad Nicole followed protocol. 

Waverly laughed at Nicole’s antics, her emotions still floating so close to the surface. She had told Wynonna that she loved Nicole in the heat of the moment, but she wasn’t so sure that she was wrong. Waverly cared more about Nicole than she had about Champ, than she had about anyone else she’d ever dated. Was that love? Waverly wasn’t sure.

All she knew was how Nicole made her feel when they touched, when they kissed, when they spent time together, and it was infinitely stronger than anything else she’d ever experienced.

“Finally picked the smart one.” Wynonna commented, winking at Waverly.

Her heart soared knowing she had Wynonna’s approval. She wasn’t going to admit it, but Wynonna’s approval of Nicole meant everything to her. Waverly wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she knew that her sister didn’t approve of her… person.

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend?

She should really have that conversation with Nicole.

When Nicole shrugged off Waverly’s offer to take her to the hospital, she knew Nicole was it. She was selfless, always thinking of everyone and everything but herself, even when she was in immense pain from having literally just been shot. And when Nicole mentioned that Doc and Dolls were looking for an antidote at Shorty’s? Waverly would have swooned if the situation wasn’t so dire.

“See?” Waverly pointed out to Wynonna, choked up from the whirlwind of emotions from the past two minutes. “Super smart.”

Waverly met Nicole’s eyes and couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her with everything she had, Wynonna’s presence be damned. She had just gotten shot, for God’s sake. You really couldn’t blame her.

Waverly brought her hands behind Nicole’s neck and kissed her girlfriend. They pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes, basking in the comfort of this moment, sending thoughts and words they couldn’t say out loud, wondering if–

“Time’s up. Let’s go.” Wynonna said, throwing Waverly’s jacket at them.

Once again, Wynonna’s timing was less than ideal. Waverly wanted to scream. Seriously? Couldn’t she have just a few more seconds with her girlfriend who almost just _died_?Sure, maybe she was being dramatic, but, really? 

But then she saw Nicole’s smile, and all of her frustration faded away. Nicole was okay. Everything was (going to be) okay. And if Nicole could smile and crack jokes at a time like this, Waverly knew it would be okay.

“Go.” Nicole breathed out.

Waverly leaned down for one last kiss, savoring every second, before she pulled away, picked up her jacket, and left Nicole laying there.

Waverly missed her already, but she knew she had bigger fish to fry. She was gonna find Willa if it killed her.

* * *

(3)

Things were good with Nicole.

Or at least, they had been.

Before the whole BBD fiasco, things had been great between them: they were officially girlfriends, Nicole had stuck around through Waverly’s messy, demon-filled life, and they were happy. 

That is, until Nicole got removed from the Black Badge Division. Or rather, Waverly removed her. (For her own safety!)

She knew it was selfish. She knew Nicole really wanted to be a part of it all, now that she knew what was really going on in Purgatory. She knew Nicole was good enough, smart enough, capable enough. She knew Nicole was made for more than being a Sheriff’s Deputy of the non-paranormal residents of Purgatory.

But Waverly was selfish. She didn’t want Nicole to have to take a blood oath, to have to be tied into the corrupt, mess of an organization that was BBD. She didn’t want Nicole to be in danger or fear for her life if she messed up. And Waverly didn’t want to be in fear either. So she took Nicole out of it. Sue her!

Unfortunately, Nicole had taken it pretty hard, and now they were in a tough spot. Luckily, they had plenty of other issues to deal with besides the BBD situation.

“Willa was just a kid.” Nicole said, trying to justify Willa’s journal entries from when she was younger.

The words had really hurt Waverly. Even reading them over twenty years later, it hurt. Knowing that Willa hated having her in the house, that she didn’t think Waverly belonged with their family. Plus, on top of what Bobo said about her not being an Earp, it stung even more.

“Bobo?” Nicole asked incredulously. “What wouldn’t that gas-lighting sociopath say to freak you out?”

But Waverly knew better. She knew that Bobo wouldn’t lie to her about something as serious as this. She couldn’t explain it, but she just _knew_. Bobo was her childhood, now not imaginary, friend. For some reason, Waverly was sure it was the truth.

“Look,” Nicole started, cracking a smile. “You are the… ‘Earpiest’ Earp of them all.”

Waverly melted at Nicole’s dorky smile and sense of humor. But she knew she was being sincere. Whether that was to spare her feelings or it was genuine, well, that was another question.

Waverly leaned forward and rested her forehead against Nicole’s, bringing her hand behind her neck. She loved this. Their connection, especially the physical. Just the contact. The hand-holding, the hugs, the close proximity. Waverly didn’t know how she lived without this before Nicole.

Nicole tilted her head to kiss her, and Waverly happily obliged. She could feel Nicole smiling into the kiss, which made her happy, but she still had doubts that Nicole really wanted this with her after what she did.

Their kiss was over just as quickly as it began. Nicole pulled away after just a few seconds, and Waverly sighed, “I guess we’re still fighting.”

“Nope,” Nicole insisted. “Someone’s just coming up the…”

“Do you have any idea when Doc’s planning–”

“–Stairs.” Nicole finished, smiling expectantly at the intruder.

“Shit.” Wynonna said apologetically.

This time Waverly was almost glad for the intrusion. She wanted to be with Nicole, but it was pretty clear to her that Nicole didn’t want to be with her right now. She said they weren’t still fighting, but Waverly knew better.

“Hi, Wynonna.” Nicole replied teasingly, drawing out her name. Waverly smiled a little bit at the dynamic between her sister and her girlfriend. It was nice that they sort of got along. Most of the time. When Waverly was also there.

Wynonna muttered out a quick apology. “Sorry.” 

Nicole turned to her. “I’m gonna go.” She stood up from the bed and walked out, passing Wynonna on the way, who complimented her shoes. Waverly didn’t even have a chance to see what shoes she was wearing before she left.

Wynonna apologized again as Nicole left, and Waverly brushed it off. “Don’t even worry about it.” Waverly explained, “She wanted to leave.”

She missed Nicole already. Waverly hoped they could get through this, whatever this was, because she didn’t think she could bear to lose Nicole at this point.

* * *

(4)

“... Wow.”

Waverly had just performed an intricate and intense dance routine for her girlfriend in her old cheerleading uniform, and all Nicole had to say was “Wow.” It could have been a bad thing, but based on the enthralled expression on Nicole’s face and the way she was practically rendered speechless, Waverly assumed it had to have been a good thing.

Still, she had to make sure, so she stated uncertainly, “I didn’t know if it was your thing.”

“Uh, baby, that’s…” Nicole shook her head around, gesturing aimlessly. “That’s everybody’s thing.”

Waverly blushed, both at the compliment and at Nicole calling her “baby.” When Champ used to call her baby, the pet name made Waverly extremely uncomfortable, but when Nicole said it, it spread warmth through her whole body. (Yes, her _whole_ body.)

Her first time with Nicole had been everything. The redhead had been caring, sensitive, considerate, and completely and entirely devoted to her. When Waverly had reached the edge, Nicole had been there, ready with open arms and waiting to catch her when she fell. Nicole had been there, holding her tightly, pressing soft kisses to her face and neck, waiting for Waverly to collect herself. She hadn’t assumed or even asked if Waverly was going to reciprocate. She was perfect.

Of course, despite her nerves, Waverly eagerly reciprocated, hoping she could make Nicole feel even a fraction of what Nicole made her feel. Nicole helped her, guided her, had more patience than Waverly thought was possible. And when she reached the edge, Waverly tried her best to catch her in the same way.

It was perfect. It was everything a first time should be, and then some.

And now?

Well, Waverly wanted more. She wanted Nicole all of the time, as often as possible.

So when Nicole brought up the mere possibility of the “cross-eyed hooligans at the Homecoming game” getting to see the same performance she had just put on for Nicole, Waverly was appalled.

“No, silly,” she said sweetly, “No, this is a private show for you.” Waverly suddenly remembered Nicole had to work for most of the weekend and pouted. “Before you have to go off on patrol.”

Waverly admired Nicole’s line of work; she really did! But she was also selfish and wanted to spend more time with Nicole than her work schedule or their lives would allow. And she knew it was partially her own doing. If Nicole still worked for BBD, they would get to spend so much more time together. Granted, it would be in a work capacity, but still. And she knew that Nicole was mostly over it and content with her position, but Waverly still wondered.

When the words “all hands on deck” came from Nicole’s mouth, Waverly couldn’t resist teasing her a little bit.

“You guys need to get some more hands,” Waverly smirked. “So that yours can stay right here on me.”

She brought her hand up to the back of Nicole’s neck to play with her new, short hair. Nicole had been mentioning her intention to cut it for a few weeks, and two nights ago she had shown up at the Homestead, sporting her new haircut and looking incredibly nervous.

Waverly had opened the door, and her breath had been taken away. She had loved her long hair, but Nicole just looked so much more comfortable with her new haircut, and Waverly was not about to complain; her new hair looked incredible. And, damn, if it wasn’t hot as hell.

Waverly reached up on her tip-toes and brought her lips to Nicole’s pulling her in for a short yet heated kiss.

“Okay, ready?” Waverly stepped back to show off her skills one last time, for no reason other than to delay her girlfriend’s need to leave for work. “Time for one more cheer, come on, boys, from here to there!”

Of course, Wynonna had to walk in just as Waverly did a high kick.

“Girl, put on some underwear!”

Well, Waverly did say she wanted Nicole all of the time.

So what if she had conveniently forgotten to wear underwear that morning?

She couldn’t look at Nicole, only imagining what was going through her head at that point. Would she think Waverly was insane? Probably.

When Wynonna said the words “pantyless roleplay,” Waverly wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Thankfully, Nicole decided she needed to leave right after that.

Nicole looked around awkwardly before she left, and Waverly shot her a wink before turning to face Wynonna.

Fucking Wynonna.

What the hell was up with her timing? It wasn’t even a coincidence at this point. Waverly was sure this was premeditated with how often it kept happening.

And she didn’t even get a goodbye kiss from Nicole.

* * *

(5)

Waverly was exhausted. God, was she exhausted.

It had been one hell of a day. She had heard that Nicole had gotten hurt; learned that Charlie, who was apparently her father, used the last of his powers to heal Nicole; made a deal with Bobo to put him out of his misery if things went wrong; gotten the magic ring from Charlie, her father; watched Bobo kill her father; and killed Bobo.

She was exhausted. She was sad, conflicted, angry, thankful, but mostly tired.

When she walked onto that porch and saw Nicole sitting there, eating baby carrots, Waverly fell in love all over again. She really hadn’t planned anything. Her feet were moving without her thinking about it; her words were coming out without thinking about them.

“I thought I’d lost you.” She said, thinking about that moment when she’d heard Nicole had gotten hurt. She’d been paralyzed with fear. Thankfully, Nicole had been okay, but for that moment and the ones that followed until she knew Nicole was okay, Waverly realized how much she really needed Nicole.

Not just as a girlfriend, but as a presence in her life. She loved Nicole in a way she’d never loved anyone before. 

So why hadn’t she told her that yet?

 _Because everytime you love someone, they leave you._ The voice in her head told her.

She loved her Mama when she was a kid, and she left.

She loved her Daddy and Willa, and they left.

She loved Wynonna, and she had left.

She loved Uncle Curtis, and he left.

She loved Aunt Gus, and she left.

She loved Dolls, and he left.

She loved her Mama again, and she left. Again.

She thought she loved Charlie, and he left.

She couldn’t lose anymore people. She couldn’t lose Nicole too.

Nicole was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She was strong, protective, caring, devoted, patient, kind, beautiful. She was everything. Nicole loved her for everything she was, flaws and all. Nicole lifted her up from her dark moments and helped her stay positive even when everything went to shit. She was everything that Waverly had ever wanted and nothing that Waverly had ever deserved.

She didn’t deserve Nicole. But, for some reason, Nicole loved her. Nicole loved her so much. 

So why hadn’t she told Nicole the same?

Suddenly, words started coming out, and she couldn’t stop them.

Waverly just talked. She said things like “I’m not losing anyone else I love today.” She slipped that ring, that godforsaken ring, off of her finger. She said, “Because I do, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” She slipped that ring onto Nicole’s hand.

She said, “I really, really love you.”

She stared at the ring. What had she just done? She hadn’t meant for that to sound like a proposal. And yet, maybe she had. 

Waverly loved Nicole. She loved her more than anything. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. But she wasn’t ready for marriage, not by a long shot.

So what had she just done?

It could be a promise.

Yes, Waverly decided. It was a promise. Not a marriage proposal. Just a promise. A commitment. A “I never want to be without you.” Because she didn’t. Even from that first kiss, Waverly always wanted to be around Nicole. At work, at home, everywhere and always.

Waverly looked up at Nicole, and those dark brown eyes met hers with confusion and adoration. 

“And I really, really hate this ring.” Nicole responded, and Waverly laughed.

God, she loved her.

“Is that a yes?” Waverly couldn’t stop herself from asking, needing to know that Nicole wanted this.

She had to want this, right?

“Bring it in, Team Earp. Now, please.” Wynonna called from inside.

Waverly glanced toward the house, and she almost screamed. Seriously? Seriously. Right now?

She got up and headed inside with Nicole, grabbing her hand on their way inside. Nicole squeezed her hand in a way that Waverly knew meant “Later.” And that quelled her fears.

Everything would be alright. They had plenty of time to talk about what had just happened. They had the rest of their lives.

* * *

(1)

Waverly woke up and jerked when she felt the arms wrapped tightly around her. She began to push away, heart pounding, when she realized it was just Nicole, who was slowly coming to consciousness, looking at Waverly with concern.

Waverly relaxed, sat up, and buried her head in her hands. God, she was so stupid. It was just Nicole. Her _girlfriend_.

She ran through the previous day in her head.

She was in the Garden, as she had been for months. Then, she saw Wynonna and Nicole. Then, she wasn’t in the Garden anymore. She was carried to Nicole’s car, driven back to the Homestead, and carried onto the couch. She was sandwiched between Wynonna and Nicole for hours, with others stopping by every now and then. She was hugged by Wynonna before bed, the tightest hug she had ever received from her sister. She was led to bed by Nicole, kissed gently, _so_ gently, on the forehead, and tucked under the covers. When Nicole hadn’t immediately wrapped herself around her, Waverly pulled her arms around her and tucked herself into Nicole’s warm, strong embrace. And she promptly fell asleep.

It was the best night of sleep she’d gotten in months.

“Waves?” Nicole mumbled, voice low. She rubbed at her eyes and sat up slowly, not wanting to scare her.

Waverly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched at the touch. Nicole pulled back instantly, and immediately apologized.

Waverly hated herself. She just wanted to hug and kiss and cuddle with her girlfriend, but instead she flinched anytime anyone touched her.

“Wave, I’m so sorry. What do you need, baby?” Nicole asked softly.

She turned and looked at her girlfriend. She looked at Nicole, truly looked at her, for the first time in months. She looked at her deep, brown eyes, gleaming with love and concern. She looked at her short, red hair, which had grown out a bit over the past months, like she hadn’t even thought about getting it cut when she had bigger problems to worry about. She looked at every inch of her face, and Waverly threw herself at her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole’s neck and buried her face in her neck.

Nicole didn’t move, not at first. “Is.. is it okay if I touch you?” She said hesitantly.

Waverly nodded into her, and Nicole slowly, oh so slowly, wrapped her arms around Waverly’s back.

“Tighter, please.” Waverly murmured, tears coming to her eyes.

Nicole obliged, squeezing her tight, and Waverly broke.

God, how she missed this. She mumbled a tear-filled “sorry” into Nicole’s neck, and Nicole shushed her, running a hand gently over her hair.

“Don’t apologize, baby. You’re okay. You’re here. You’re safe.”

Waverly cried harder, and she could hear Nicole sniffling. She leaned back, seeing Nicole’s tear-filled eyes and trembling lower lip.

“I missed you so much.” Waverly choked out.

A tear slipped down Nicole’s cheek. “I missed you more.”

Waverly leaned and kissed her softly, and tears slipped down both of their cheeks. 

Nicole smelled like vanilla and tasted like tears and felt like home. Waverly had never been more glad.

“This would probably be the moment where Wynonna comes in and interrupts us, yeah?” Nicole mumbled against her lips.

Waverly pulled away laughing. Her first genuine laugh in months.

“Not this time.” Waverly replied, kissing her girlfriend again.


End file.
